


Backround noise

by ravenclaw_princessa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Sarcasm, first wizarding war, marauder era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclaw_princessa/pseuds/ravenclaw_princessa
Summary: The untold story of the marauders. Narrated by a backround ravenclaw and some original characters caught in the middle of the story. What really went wrong between Peter Pettigrew and the Marauders? A story about the First Wizarding War and the lives it took. Warrning: shit ton of sarcasm and sass





	1. Chapter 1

ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: 

NAME/AGE/HOGWARTS HOUSE/PATROUNUS/DESCRIPTION

Laura Mayflower/16/ravenclaw/terrier (thats me, im the narrator, backround ravenclaw keeping it real, neeerd)

David Jordan/17/slytherin/peacock (fuckboy, wallmart version of sirius black)

Jackson Avery/16/slytherin/hippogiff (lauras best friend since the begining of first year, loser, always high)

Alexis Boyd/16/slytherin/mastiff ( lauras cousin, badass, true slytherin, has a crush on sirius black)

Skylar Greene/16/hufflepuff/jellyfish ( lauras friend, blob of everything and nothing, has a crush on david, laughs at everything)

Heather Doe/17/hufflepuff/bunny (lauras best friend, popular, pretty, rich bitch, looks like could kill you but is actually a cinanmon bun)

Stella Rose Webber/16/ravenclaw/owl (lauras friend, gay af, mild obsession with aesthetics, likes cactuses)

Todd Waters/17/ravenclaw/penguin ( lauras crush, weirdo, clumsy, tall af, theatre kid)

Derek Rogers/17/gryffindor/moose ( gay, in love with james potter, akward winking, overprotective)


	2. Meet the boys

The Marauders, aka the four boys that run the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

Sirius Black is the cliché bad boy that gets every girl and causes trouble wherever he sets foot, or at least that’s what he shows on the outside. Some people see a drama queen, I see a guy who was abused by his own mother and treated like he's not good enough his whole childhood. It’s a curse having to see into peoples mind. There is no blessing, it's just an awful curse. You see I have this "gift" of seeing peoples darkest secrets when touching them for the first time. It was in third year when I had to read Sirius' palm in Divination and saw his pain and dark childhood. I hate it because they are secrets for a reason, they are kept for a reason and I have absolutely no right reading them without permission. All I feel is guilt and sorrow for the person afterwards so never in my life have I referred to my ability as a gift.

James Potter used to be my best friend when we were little. In fourth year he told me he was only friends with me because his mother made him be friends with the neighborhood children. I knew the real truth. James Potter was known as a prick and a cocky son of a bitch but he wasn't a bad person. He loved his friends more than anyone and would do anything he could to save them. That’s exactly what he did by saying those words to me. James Potter knew of my ability and he knew how much it killed me inside, so he isolated himself from me and to this day I haven't touched James Potter. I missed him and I still do, but I couldn’t bear to see his darkness and never be able to look at him the same again, so he did as I wished. He never told anyone, he kept my own dark secret from everyone and wrote to me at least once a month. We're in sixth year now and I can't remember the last letter I received from James. 

Peter Pettigrew is quiet, he's always with the Marauders as he is afraid to be alone. He is never judged when he is with them, he's been bullied for being unattractive but his three best friends always gave him the support he needed. He cared for his friends, mostly because he was lost without them. He stood out as the funny looking one but he was always a part of the group as much as any of them. Peter Pettigrew also has a secret, a dark one. His favorite subject has always been DADA, we have a new professor every year but he always has good grades no matter the professor. He reads a lot of books, most of them are from the restricted section which always intrigued me. Bumping into him one day at the corridor I learned that Peter Pettigrew wanted to be immortal and was willing to do anything to achieve it, so one day when a dark cloaked man offered him what he wanted so deeply, he made a deal he really shouldn’t have made.

Remus Lupin is an extremely intelligent person. He chose his friends very carefully and wisely. To his friends and people he cares about Remus Lupin is a kind, trustworthy guy who puts everyone before himself, but having Remus as an enemy is not such a good idea. Believe me I would know. He's also a werewolf… I found out the day Remus kissed me for the first time in a drunken game of too hot (no need to say I lost way too quickly). It was a great thing to find out about your school mate when you're drunk out of your mind. So after I pulled back from his lips one second later and left the room to process what I just saw there really wasn’t a need to say he isn't very fond of me. He actually sort of hates me, but he isn't allowed to talk shit about me in front of James.

They are always the topic of gossip. Whether you have been fucked or dumped by Sirius Black or had the sweetheart Remus help you with your Ancient runes homework they were always in the center of attention.  
But if you wish to go deeper into the story, you might as well join me and my crazy ass friends in the life of backround students in Hogwarts,  
Oh, and bring a bottle of wine cause this is going to be one hell of a ride…


End file.
